Le début d'une nouvelle vie
by Bella286
Summary: *Suite d'une nouvelle inattendue*. Bella vient d'avoir son bébé, mais entre les joies d'un nouveau né, les préparatifs de son mariage, et l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice, une longue semaine attend Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous! Je continue ma série de fics, celle ci est donc la suite d'Une Nouvelle Inattendue. Elle peut être lue et comprise sans avoir lues les précédentes, mais je pense que l'idéale serait quand même de toutes les connaitre. Le titre est provisoire, en attendant de trouver mieux, et elle comprendra pour une fois deux chapitres. La suite arrivera dans quelques jours. Pas encore de mariage, mais promis le prochain OS y sera consacré. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous! Enjoy. xxx_**

*** Le début d'une nouvelle vie... ***

Mon réveil ne fut pas brutal, ou douloureux, comme je l'avais imaginé. J'avais accouché quelques heures auparavant, et je m'attendais à ce que mon corps tout entier soit douloureux. J'étais épuisée, certes, un peu groggy, mon esprit brumeux et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir mes yeux, mais j'étais bien. Pas de douleur lancinante, pas de haut-le-cœur, rien. J'étais bien, tout simplement. Même mieux que bien, j'étais heureuse. Je venais de me réveiller, encore bien callée sous les couvertures chaudes. J'avais dû dormir des heures entières, voire des jours, pour être aussi détendue. Je réalisai alors que j'étais seule. Allongée en travers du lit, ma tête posée sur mon bras plié, ma main libre posée sur la couverture. J'entendais des murmures, un son mélodieux ressemblant étrangement à ma berceuse. Un sourire fendit mon visage alors qu'un flot de souvenirs liés à cette mélodie m'envahit. J'ouvris les yeux, et la plus idyllique des visions s'offrit à moi. Edward était mon ange, mon apollon, sa présence seule suffisait à m'éblouir. Mais cette vision _là,_ que je découvrais seulement, était de celles qui mon remplissent le cœur de joie, de celles qui vous donnent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, de celles qui vous font pleurer tellement la vie semble parfaite en cet instant. C'était ce genre de vision qui s'offrait à moi, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'interrompre.

Edward était assis dans le rocking-chair près du lit. Ce même rocking-chair dans lequel nous passions des heures étroitement enlacés, à échanger tendres baisers et caresses. Il y était assis, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean qui épousait parfaitement ses hanches, son torse était nu, parfait, imberbe. Il serrait contre lui la plus parfaite des créatures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Mon bébé… J'étais tombée enceinte le mois dernier, au cours de l'une des nuits magiques qu'Edward et moi avions passés dans notre cottage, cadeau de mariage de ses parents. A peine quatre semaines de grossesse avaient suffit à ce petit ange pour arriver à terme, et Carlisle avait procédé lui-même à mon accouchement, par césarienne anticipée, pour m'éviter de mourir noyée dans mon propre sang et dans d'atroces souffrances. Je chassai ses souvenirs pénibles de ma tête et me concentrer sur la petite merveille qu'Edward tenait dans ses bras. Mon bébé… Notre bébé, blotti contre la peau nue de son père. Il était endormi, sans doute grâce à la voix envoûtante d'Edward.

Je bougeai, imperceptiblement, et aussitôt il se tût et leva les yeux vers moi. L'expression que son visage affichait était inédite, même pour moi, alors que je pensais le connaître par coeur. Même quand nous étions tous les deux, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi serein, aussi comblé qu'en cet instant. Aucune inquiétude ne déformait son visage. Il se leva, lentement, et me rejoignit, notre petit ange serré contre lui. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je me redressai pour profiter pleinement de cette vision. Ils étaient si beaux, si parfaitement assortis, que j'eus la désagréable impression d'être une intruse dans ce tableau de rêve. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, il la quitta des yeux pour poser sur moi le plus tendre des regards, et me sourit.

« Bonjour… », chuchotai-je à peine, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bonjour… », répondit-il avec une douceur infinie dans la voix.

Il se pencha vers moi et de sa main libre attira mon visage vers le sien. Etais-je un monstre pour avoir en cet instant autant envie de lui, alors qu'il tenait encore notre enfant dans ses bras ? Il rompit notre baiser, et un manque cruel s'imposa à moi. J'en voulais plus, bien plus. Mais quand il s'écarta j'en compris la raison. De grands yeux bleus nous fixaient intensément, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passait.

« Eh, bonjour toi… », murmura Edward en la laissant attraper et jouer avec le bout de son doigts.

Je les observai, incapable du moindre mouvement. Rompre un tel échange aurait été un sacrilège. Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de prendre cette petite chose dans mes bras, de la blottir contre moi. La voix mélodieuse d'Edward me rappela à l'ordre. Il s'était tourné vers moi, et attendait visiblement que je sorte de ma contemplation. Je réalisai seulement un détail. De grands yeux bleus, des boucles brunes naissantes, un sourire à croquer…

« Bella, commença t-il doucement, je te présente notre fille… Elle est très impatiente de faire ta connaissance… ». Je levai les yeux, intriguée.

« Et elle aimerait beaucoup savoir quel est son nom… », ajouta t-il en souriant.

Cette fois, j'étais perdue. Je réalisai un nouveau détail ; dans notre appréhension de cette grossesse, pas un seul moment nous n'avions envisagé un prénom pour notre enfant. Nous nous disputions déjà sur sa nature, alors son prénom…

« Elle est si jolie… », ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

« Elle a de qui tenir, avec une si jolie maman… », répondit Edward en me volant un nouveau baiser.

« Et avec un tel papa… », commentai-je aussitôt, lui volant un baiser à mon tour. Il se pencha alors vers notre fille, qui le regardait avec la même fascination que je lisais sur le visage de toutes celles qui avaient un jour croisé le regard d'Edward. Visiblement, elle était déjà sous son charme, pensai-je, riant doucement.

« Ma chérie, l'entendis-je alors, je te présente Bella, ta merveilleuse maman, qui vient de me faire le plus beau de tous les cadeaux… ».

Un sentiment de panique m'envahit soudainement quand je réalisai ce qu'il faisait. Il desserrait son étreint autours de ce petit corps si parfait, et le plaçait dans mes bras. Je me sentis incroyablement gauche, et réalisai que je n'avais jamais tenu de bébé dans mes bras. Comment étais-je sensée faire ? Comment ne pas la blesser, lui faire du mal, elle qui semblait si fragile ? Je jetai un regard terrifié à Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… Rappelle-toi qu'elle est plus forte et plus solide qu'une enfant normale… », me rassura Edward.

Etonnement, c'eut l'effet escompté. J'enroulai mon bras autours de son petit corps, et de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Edward, elle tendit une petite main potelée vers moi et saisit l'un de mes doigts. Elle posa son autre main sur ma poitrine, cherchant mon sein au travers du fin tissu de mon débardeur. Quand Edward me touchait, mes joues rosissaient et une douce chaleur s'insinuait en moi. Mais en cet instant, je n'éprouvais ni gêne, ni inconfort, cela me paraissait la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Je baissai la tête et regardai ses petits doigts me découvrir. Je sentis Edward passer son bras derrière mon dos et nous ramener contre lui. Je m'y blottis avec joie.

« Je crois qu'elle a faim… », annonça Edward, le regard brillant.

Une fois de plus, mes lacunes en matière de bébé se faisaient cruellement ressentir, et j'ignorai de quoi il voulait parler. Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai, perplexe.

« Tu te rappelles que pendant ta grossesse, on s'efforçait d'adapter son alimentation selon ses deux natures, alternant solides et poches de sang ? » J'acquiesçai. « A sa naissance, nous lui avons donné un peu de sang, pour qu'elle prenne des forces. J'imagine que sa nature humaine commence à se réveiller… Elle a faim, et vient de rencontrer sa jolie maman… Je suppose qu'elle a fait le lien elle-même », continua Edward, amusé. « Elle est très intelligente tu sais… Elle n'est pas comme les autres enfants, elle est plus éveillée, elle grandit plus vite aussi, comme tu l'as peut être remarqué… ». Et en effet, je notai qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'un nouveau né. Certes elle était encore très petite, mais elle devait avoir la taille et l'éveil d'un nourrisson de plusieurs semaines. J'hochai la tête à nouveau, mais mon appréhension toujours présente.

« Tu es prête ? » me demanda t-il, et j'acquiesçai, bien que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Il m'embrassa furtivement et je savourai le contact de ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, avec une intensité telle que je me demandais s'il n'essayait pas d'user de son pouvoir sur moi, pour m'apaiser. Lentement, et sans me quitter des yeux, il fit glisser la bretelle de mon débardeur. Mon cœur s'accéléra au contact de sa peau contre la mienne, et je dus refreiner mes pulsions pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Ma priorité était tout autre en cet instant, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je me redressai un peu ce petit être blotti dans mes bras et approchai son visage de mon sein découvert. Je sentais mon corps trembler sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, et Edward le percevait également car il resserra son étreinte autours de nous.

« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras… », me susurra t-il à l'oreille. Puis, d'une voix d'une sensualité indécente, il ajouta « je crois même être celui pour qui cette vision est la plus difficile… C'est une torture de te voir ainsi offerte, à demi nue à quelques centimètres de moi sans que je ne puisse en profiter… ».

Je fermai les yeux, me forçant à me concentrer sur mon bébé et sa petite bouche qui venait de trouver mon sein, et s'efforçait de s'en nourrir. En vain. Cet acte le plus merveilleux qui soit pour une mère était terni par les pensées grivoises de ses parents. A peine deux jours qui nous étions parents et nous nous en montrions déjà indignes. J'aurais dû me sentir honteuse, mais un sourire fendit mes lèvres malgré moi. Je roulai la tête en arrière, offrant mon cou aux baisers fiévreux d'Edward. Un pincement bref mais douloureux mais rappela à l'ordre et je me redressai aussitôt.

« Eh ! Elle m'a mordue ! » m'écriai-je alors. Edward éclata de rire.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit, elle est très éveillée ! »

« Ravie que ça t'amuse ! » me renfrognai-je.

Dans mon esprit, ''éveillée'' signifiait être réactive, ou habile, mais en aucun cas cela signifiait me mordre si ça n'allait pas assez vite ! Je lui jetai un regard que je voulus dur mais qui fondit aussitôt en se posant sur cette adorable petite bouille aux joues rosies et qui semblait…amusée ?

« Elle arrive à nous faire passer des émotions, des envies, des impressions. J'ignore comment, mais elle sait très bien se faire comprendre ! », m'expliqua alors Edward. « Souvent, ce sont des couleurs, des humeurs qu'elle nous passe en nous touchant. Parfois elle se montre plus… explicite dirons-nous… », poursuivit-il, et je lus sur son visage qu'il était aussi amusé qu'admiratif.

« Wahoo, m'exclamai-je. Ca t'amuse _vraiment_ on dirait ! ». Il éclata de rire et attrapa un de ses petits doigts.

« Elle est fascinante… », se contenta t-il de répondre, sans la lâcher des yeux. J'en fus presque jalouse. « Je ne me lasse pas de la contempler, elle est si belle, si parfaite… ». Je lui donnai un coup de coude.

« Si je n'étais pas là tu n'auras même pas l'occasion de baver autant devant elle, n'ai-je pas moi aussi droit à un peu d'attention ? », demandai-je, feintant d'être vexée. Il sourit à nouveau.

« Il m'avait pourtant sembler que la réponse était claire », plaisanta t-il. « Mais tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? », s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

« Dis toujours, on verra bien si ça m'aide à pardonner tes infidélités… »

« Ce petit démon est à moitié humain ! »

« Et.. ? », questionnai-je, ne voyant pas le lien. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et poursuivit.

« Et donc il lui faut au minimum dix heures de sommeil par jour, ce qui devrait me laisser quelques heures d'affilés pour t'accorder un peu… _d'attention_… », murmura t-il d'une voix traînante à mon oreille.

« Mais dois-je te rappeler que je le suis _à 100%_, et donc par définition, j'ai tout autant besoin de sommeil qu'elle… », objectai-je alors. Sa réponse fut immédiate. Il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille et embrassai sensuellement mon cou dénudé.

« Alors j'imagine que tu vas devoir revoir tes exigences de sommeil à la baisse… Si tu tiens à avoir un peu d'attention également, s'entend… ». Je ne répondis pas, et soupirai. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela, moi qui pourrais ne plus dormir du tout pour un peu d'intimité avec Edward. Il poursuivit. « Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu n'aies plus du tout besoin de dormir… ». A cela, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer vivement. Il s'empara alors de mes lèvres, lentement, si lentement que la frustration n'en était que plus douloureuse. Je le sentis se renfrogner et l'entendis grogner légèrement. Il se tourna rapidement vers la porte, avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demandai-je brusquement.

« A-t-elle fini ? », demanda t-il à son tour en jetant un œil vers elle. Je le regardai alors, mon visage se fendant d'un sourire malicieux.

« J'en sais rien, à elle de te le dire… »

« Elle a fini », déclara t-il alors, et j'ignorai s'il le décidait, ou si d'une quelconque manière elle le lui avait fait savoir. Il me la prit des bras, la blottit contre le sien et de son bras enserrant ma taille, me rhabilla. J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait.

« Edward ? » demandai-je à nouveau, mais il ignora ma question et me passa une robe de chambre en soie beige qu'il noua sur le côté.

« C'est bon », annonça t-il en se redressant dans le lit, et je compris aussitôt ce qui l'agaçait tant. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade brune nous rejoignit. Alice. Sa bonne humeur agaçante m'avait presque manqué. Le reste de la famille entra, mais contrairement à Alice, leur entrée fut plus discrète, et ils restèrent en retrait.

« Oh, comme ils sont mignons !! » s'esclaffa Alice en s'adressant à Esmée et sautillant comme une enfant. Elle sembla réaliser un détail qui la chiffonna. « Mais… Vous ne l'avez toujours pas habillée ? ». J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je percevais ce reproche comme m'étant personnellement adressé. Je souris, néanmoins.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu lui aies aménagé sa propre chambre et l'aies déjà remplie de jouets et vêtements jusqu'à sa majorité ! », répliquai-je, moqueuse.

« oh, c'est déjà fait, répondit-elle de sa voix cristalline. Mais je voulais vous laisser le soin de choisir ce qu'elle porterait… »

Mon sourire s'effaça. Connaissant Alice, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je me tournai vers Edward, cherchant un quelconque réconfort mais il hocha la tête, désolé. J'enveloppai notre bébé dans une couverture et m'avançai vers elle.

« Je peux ? », hésita t-elle, et la question me surprit. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Alice demander la permission pour quoi que ce soit.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je en plaçant mon bébé entre ses bras.

« Bonjour princesse… », l'accueillit-elle. Elles se sourirent et Alice ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. « Hmm, tu sens drôlement bon didonc… », ajouta t-elle, et je me tournai aussitôt vers elle en grimaçant.

« Alice ? »

« Non, pas bon dans le sens _bon_, mais elle sent bon… », expliqua Alice, mais un regard vers Edward et Esmée me rassura, ils n'avaient pas d'avantage compris. « Elle sent bon comme un bébé, pas comme une humaine à l'odeur appétissante », ajouta Alice en voyant mon regard perdu. « Pas comme toi… », ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter en souriant.

« Oh merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent… », plaisantai-je. « Mon odeur est toujours aussi appétissante pour un vampire… »

« En fait, tu n'es plus si appétissante que ça », grimaça Emmett, parlant pour la première fois. J'ignorai si je devais être soulagée, ou vexée. « Mais c'est pas de ta faute, c'est surement dû à tous les médicaments que t'a administré Carlisle, et les transfusions. Ton odeur n'est plus aussi attirante… Ce… qui est une bonne chose en soit, nan ? », ajouta t-il alors, et je dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Je m'adressai à Alice.

« Tu me connais, la mode n'a jamais été mon truc. Je te propose un accord : je m'en occupe, la nourris et joue avec elle, et tu te charges de l'habiller ! Ca marche »

« Et comment ! », s'exclama Alice en sautillant, visiblement ravie. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand un détail me revint subitement en tête.

« Une seconde ! », je la stoppai et repris mon bébé dans mes bras, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près d'Edward.

« Que penses-tu d'Emma ? », lui demandai-je tendrement. Il réfléchit un instant et m'annonça qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection, que c'était un prénom qui lui irait très bien. A nouveau je demandeai un avis, cette fois celui de l'intéressée. Elle attrapa ma main, sourit, et une sensation agréable m'envahit.

« Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! » déclarai-je alors. Je me levai et me tournai vers ma nouvelle famille. « Je vous présente Emma ! Emma, Renée, Esmée Cullen », la présentai-je officiellement, m'adressant plus particulièrement à Esmée.

« Bon, et si nous laissions papa et maman jouer au docteur.. », proposa soudainement Alice, sa remarque ponctuée d'un clin d'œil à notre intention, « et allions trouver de quoi te rendre la plus jolie des petites princesses… », ajouta t-elle, s'adressant à Emma, qui sembla accueillir son offre avec joie.

Un à un, ils disparurent, nous félicitant de notre petit trésor. Emmett, bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de nous souhaiter également de bien nous amuser. Je lui jetai un regard sombre et regardai ma petite princesse s'éloigner. Elle me manquait déjà. La porte se referma sur Alice, et je me retrouvai enfin seul avec Edward. Je me tournai vers lui et sursautai quand je le vis à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je ne l'avais évidemment pas entendu se lever, et cette soudaine proximité accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

« Souhaiterais-tu une attention tout particulière ? », me demanda t-il, un sourire plein de malice aux lèvres.

J'accueillis avec joie le changement de couleur de ses prunelles et acquiesçai en m'emparant de ses lèvres. La seconde suivante, et j'ignorais comment, j'étais étendue sur le lit, Edward au dessus de moi recouvrant chaque parcelle de ma peau de baisers humides. Je me débarrassai de mon bas de pyjama et tâchai d'ôter la boucle de sa ceinture, puis son jean. Il s'empara de mes lèvres pour une série de baisers fiévreux et hâtifs, et me redressant légèrement, me débarrassa de mon débardeur. J'étais à nouveau nue, offerte à lui, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une fine culotte noir qu'il me retira avec une hâte non dissimulée. J'en fis de même avec son boxer alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur nos corps. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et l'embrassai avec une passion inédite, probablement due à ses longues semaines d'abstinence et de frustration. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres mais n'aurais rompu notre baiser pour rien au monde.

Je gémis, avide d'en avoir plus, mes sens émoustillés. J'avais l'impression de ressentir chacune de ses caresses de manière plus intense, plus électrisante. Mon corps frissonnait, et sa peau glacée n'y était pour rien. J'étais en manque. Il était ma drogue, de la même manière que j'étais la sienne. On se complétait l'un l'autre, et ne pouvions vivre sans notre dose quotidienne de cet élixir de bonheur. Il abandonna mes lèvres, m'arrachant une complainte qui le fit rire. Je roulai alors ma tête en arrière, lui offrant mon cou qu'il s'empressa de mordiller, avant de le délaisser aussi pour en embrasser le creux, puis mon épaule, ma poitrine, prenant un soin tout particulier à la titiller, et je me cambrai aussitôt, mon corps se contractant alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre mon ventre, son bras passé dans le creux de mes reins me pressant contre lui. Je sentis ses baisers s'adoucir et embrasser tendrement chaque point de suture, seule réminiscence de mon accouchement. Je relâchai mon corps et ouvris les yeux, posant un regard voilé sur mon ange.

« Tu crois qu'elle disparaitra un jour ? », demandai-je, faisant référence à la cicatrice qui barrait mon ventre. Mon visage devait affichait une réelle tristesse car il revint aussitôt vers moi et caressa mon visage avec tendresse.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour », me murmura t-il. « Tout en toi est merveilleux, et si ton corps devait rester marqué par le souvenir de cet événement si marquant de notre vie, alors ça me serait égal, car tu es parfaite à mes yeux… », poursuivit-il, entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser. Ses baisers étaient doux, tendres, et témoignaient de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me porter. « J'aimerais te dire que ces marques disparaitront une fois ta transformation opérée, mais je l'ignore. Les vampires cicatrisent plus vite que les humains ; elles disparaitront peut être au bout de quelques heures, comme elles pourraient rester à jamais… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es magnifique mon amour, avec ou sans cicatrice… », ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais rien y faire de toute façon, et c'était toujours mieux que de m'être vidée de mon sang, mes entrailles dévorées par ma propre fille. Au moins j'étais vivante, et je pouvais profiter de cet instant avec mon bel ange. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai à moi, le blottissant contre ma poitrine qui se levait et baissait bien trop vite. Il enserra ma taille et inspira à fond, s'imprégnant de mon odeur. Ses mains abandonnèrent mon dos et vinrent caresser mes épaules dénudées puis ma poitrine, durcie sans l'effet de ses caresses. Il remonta vers mes lèvres, embrassant au passage toute parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Je me cambrai à nouveau et enroulai mes jambes autours de son bassin, dans une demande explicite de passer à l'étape suivante, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, tout en reprenant possession de mes lèvres pour un nouvel échange passionné.

***

Quand nous descendîmes quelques heures plus tard, Alice m'annonça qu'Esmée avait préparé et donné un biberon de lait à Emma quelques minutes plus tôt. Je la remerciai et étudiai la tenue de mon bébé. Une vraie princesse. Elle arborait un body rose pale brodée et perlée, qui avait sans doute coûté une fortune, ainsi qu'un gilet court noué devant, façon boléro. Elle était à croquer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je à Alice en la rejoignant sur la table basse, après avoir confié Emma à Edward.

« Je réfléchis au plan de table… », répondit-elle simplement. « Je sais que toutes ces petites choses te semblent futiles donc… »

« Non, du tout », l'interrompis-je, sincèrement. « J'y accorde moins d'importance que toi, c'est vrai, mais je ne trouve ça ni futile ni superficiel. Je peux t'aider ? », demandai-je ensuite, et elle me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais du sang de licorne voire même de loup-garou dans les veines.

Elle me sourit néanmoins, perplexe, et me tendit une série de petites cartes et de pics. A vrai dire, cela ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça, mais c'était ma façon de la remercier, de lui montrer à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante de toutes ces petites choses qu'elle faisait pour nous. Nous nous installâmes donc et passâmes de longues minutes à décider si les humains et vampires devaient partager les mêmes tables, ou avoir leur propre zone, voire propre réception. Finalement, on opta pour une réception dans l'après midi où tous seraient conviés, suivis d'un vin d'honneur et d'un buffet froid. Alice s'était horrifié à ma remarque, mais dans un repas où chacun se servait, les humains seraient moins à même de noter le régime particulier de la moitié des invités. Ma tête commençait à être douloureuse, je fis une pause et cherchai Emma du regard. Edward avait visiblement passé le relai à son frère, ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment. J'adorais Emmett, je l'adorais vraiment, mais doutai quelque peu de ses capacités à réaliser la fragilité d'un bébé. Et le voir faire voler Emma dans ses bras, les levant et les baissant dans les airs me confortait dans mon idée. Je souris intérieurement.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'Esmée avait nourri Emma il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est ce pas ? », interrogeai-je Alice en lui tendant de nouvelles étiquettes.

« Oui, pourquoi ? », répondit-elle, intriguée par ma question. Je ris doucement, en plein dilemme intérieur. Je me tournai néanmoins vers Emmett.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… », le prévins-je.

« Pourquoi ça ? Elle adore ça, regarde ! ».

Je devais admettre qu'elle semblait s'amuser, mais la réponse d'Emmett me conforta dans mon idée qu'il n'avait strictement aucune expérience avec les bébés. Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être très amusantes. Alice leva subitement la tête, elle devait avoir une vision. Très brève, car une seconde suivante, elle me lançait un regard complice et sourit, si bien que je me demandai si elle ne lisait pas dans mes pensées. Dans mes pensées non, mais dans l'avenir oui. Je devinai le sujet de sa prédiction quand j'entendis Emmett s'écrier brusquement « whoo whoo whoo », et le vis bras tendus me ramener Emma, maintenant le plus de distance possible entre eux. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Alice et nous éclatâmes de rire au même instant.

« C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! », lançai-je à Emmett en arrachant une poignée de mouchoirs en papier de la boîte posée sur la table basse, avant de le libérer. Je pris Emma dans mes bras, dos contre ma poitrine et la nettoyai.

« Je crois que tu vas être quitte à devoir la changer », me lança Alice, et l'odeur désagréable de rejet d'enfant envahissant mes narines lui donna raison.

***

C'est ainsi que passèrent les deux semaines suivantes. Emma était née fin janvier, ce qui finalement ne nous avait laissé que trois semaines pour préparer notre mariage. L'excitation et l'effervescence grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et que le déroulement des événements devenait plus concret. Emma grandissait chaque jour d'avantage. Carlisle prenait soin de noter chaque changement, chaque centimètre qu'elle prenait, et chaque preuve d'intelligence qu'elle manifestait.

Après seulement deux semaines, elle avait l'apparence et l'éveil d'un bébé de trois mois. Elle s'exprimait toujours par images, sons et sensations, et ne pleurait quasiment jamais. Elle dormait la nuit, ce qui nous laissait à Edward et à moi de longues heures pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Et nous avions réintégré notre maison au bout d'une semaine, ne voulant pas qu'Emma prenne davantage la villa comme repère familiale plutôt que sa vraie maison. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment affectée par un tel changement, se plaisant simplement là où ses parents se trouvaient. Nous avions noté quelques changements dans son apparence ; sa croissance rapide mise à part, ses yeux changeaient régulièrement de couleurs, indépendamment de sa soif, contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille. Ils étaient tantôt bleus - nous avions déduis qu'Edward devait avoir les yeux bleus avant sa transformation -, tantôt gris tirant sur le vert, tantôt noirs, dans ce dernier cas la faim ou la colère en étant souvent la cause.

Un matin, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon de la villa, Jasper et Alice enlacés sur le canapé, Emma dans les bras de Rosalie qui l'amusait avec un hochet coloré, Edward jouant le Clair de Lune de Debussy au piano. J'étais assise à ses côtés, admirative de le voir pianoter avec une telle aisance et une telle rapidité. Je vis Rosalie se lever, Emma dans les bras, et aller à la rencontre d'Esmée qui tenait à la main un biberon dont le contenu me révulsait rien qu'à la vue. Rosalie tendit Emma à sa mère, et je remarquai seulement un détail qui m'intriguait.

« L'a-t-on une seule fois laissée dans son parc, sa poussette ou…? », demandai-je soudainement. Je regardai Rosalie puis Alice, avant de me tourner vers Esmée, et toutes semblèrent réfléchir. Je m'horrifiai.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire qu'à part la nuit quand elle dort, elle passe son temps dans les bras de quelqu'un ?? Qu'elle passe de bras en bras, telle une princesse ? »

« Mais c'est une princesse… », fit remarquer Alice de sa voix cristalline tout en jouant avec elle.

« Ce mot prend un sens tout à fait différent dans ce contexte Alice, ça n'a rien de mignon, crois-moi », objectai-je à mon tour. Je soupirai, espérant qu'on n'en ferait pas une de ces horribles petites pestes pourries gâtées et capricieuses. J'entendis Jasper rire sous cape, sans doute percevait-il mes inquiétudes. Je lui jetai un regard noir, et il haussa les épaules.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle sera aussi adorable que sa maman… », me réconforta Edward en m'attirant à lui.

« Non, ne t'arrête pas », le défendis-je d'arrêter. Il sourit, amusé par ma moue enfantine puis se remit à jouer. J'enroulai mes bras autours de sa taille et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre jouer… », déclarai-je doucement. Je déposai un bref baiser au creux de son cou.

« Si tu me déconcentres ainsi, je vais avoir du mal à continuer ! », annonça t-il, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres, et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser.

« Bella », m'appela Alice, m'arrachant à la torture d'Edward. « Tu penses pouvoir t'éclipser quelques heures et venir avec moi jusqu'à Seattle pour les derniers ajustements de ta robe ? Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, mais ajuster ta robe et prononcer tes vœux, tu ne peux pas y échapper ! », plaisanta ma future belle-sœur.

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui semblait accueillir la nouvelle avec joie. J'ignorai si c'était la perspective de notre mariage qui le réjouissait, ou la vision de ma robe dans l'esprit d'Alice, ou même le plaisir de me voir ainsi torturée, je l'ignorai. Il s'en amusait néanmoins.

« Allez Bella, je suis sûre que tu meurs d'impatience à l'idée de ces longues heures en voiture à organiser les derniers préparatifs, sans aucune échappatoire, si ce n'est la perspective d'heures encore plus longues à essayer, ajuster et accessoiriser ta tenue… ». Son ton et son sourire moqueur m'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Alice dût percevoir mon dépit ou prendre pitié de moi, car elle choisit pile ce moment là pour intervenir.

« A vrai dire, ma remarque s'adressait aussi à toi Edward… ». Dieu existait, et il avait pris les traits d'un frétillant petit lutin brun. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre. Edward en revanche, semblait s'amuser beaucoup moins. J'en profitai.

« Allez Edward, ce n'est rien… Jje suis que tu meurs d'impatience à l'idée de ces longues heures de voiture à organiser les derniers préparatifs, sans aucune échappatoire, si ce n'est la perspective d'heures encore plus longues à essayer, ajuster et accessoiriser ta tenue… », répliquai-je aussitôt, contenant avec peine le sourire qui fendait mon visage. Alice éclata de rire, et fut bientôt suivi par le reste de la fratrie. Elle leva la main haute, et je m'empressai de faire claquer nos mains.

« Sans rancune mon chéri… », ajoutai-je alors en retournant près d'Edward, toujours assis face au piano. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches. Une chose que j'adorais chez Edward… Il n'était ni rancunier, ni jaloux, ce qui était rare chez un homme. Je le gratifiai d'un sourire et l'embrassai sur la joue, puis me tournai vers Alice.

« Quand aimerais-tu y aller ? »

« Hmm… Il nous reste exactement six jours avant votre mariage, donc l'idéal serait d'y aller assez rapidement, au cas où il y aurait un souci avec ta robe », me répondit-elle. « Ou avec ton joli nœud papillon… », ajouta t-elle à l'attention d'Edward. Je souris, mais préférai ne pas faire de remarque.

« Tout dépend quand tu te sens prête à quitter la maison et Emma en fait… », expliqua Jasper, parlant pour la première fois. J'adorais Jasper, au même titre que les autres frères et sœurs d'Edward. Nos rapports étaient bien meilleurs depuis leur retour à forks, bien qu'il ne cessait de culpabiliser de m'avoir attaquée. Je ne lui en voulais pas bien sûr, mais il se rendait quand même responsable de leur départ, de notre souffrance, et de la tentative d'Edward de mettre fin à ses jours en Italie. Toutefois, il n'intervenait que très rarement, et j'ignorai comment interpréter ce manque d'interaction.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux dans ce cas, pour tout le monde. Je ne me réjouis pas à l'idée de devoir partir aussi longtemps, surtout si Edward doit venir aussi, mais je vous fais entièrement confiance, elle sera entre de bonnes mains… »

« Et Carlisle devrait rentrer sous peu… », renchérit Esmée.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller dès maintenant ? », proposai-je alors. « Rosalie, Jasper et Esmée s'occuperont d'Emma en notre absence… ».

« Et tu verras ptit monstre, on va bien s'occuper de toi ! », lança Emmett en jouant avec le hochet d'Emma, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier. Je souris et me tournai vers lui.

« T'es conscient que je ne t'ai pas inclus au groupe de personne en qui j'avais confiance pour s'occuper de ma fille ? », plaisantai-je.

« Oui, mais… ». Soit il ne saisissait pas le sous-entendu bien qu'explicite, soit il avait pour objectif personnel de me rendre folle. Je le coupai et amusée, réitérai.

« T'es conscient que je préfère confier ma fille à un vampire qui peine à tolérer un régime végétarien – je me tournai aussitôt vers Jasper et ajoutai Sans vouloir t'offenser -, plutôt qu'à tes bons soins ? »

« Mais elle m'adore !! », objecta t-il. Ce que j'aimais avec ces vampires, c'est que rien ne les atteignait réellement, et ils ne restaient jamais fâchés bien longtemps. Décidemment, ces vampires me fascinaient. Et en l'occurrence, Emmett m'amusait beaucoup. J'éclatai de rire.

« Emmett, tu lui fais régurgiter ses repas et la surnomme ptit monstre… tu crois vraiment que cela fait de toi le meilleur candidat au titre de l'oncle le plus attentionné ? ».

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis renchérit : « Bon, certes… mais elle m'adore !! », répliqua t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Il se pencha vers elle et secoua son hochet devant ses yeux, et aussitôt elle se mit à hurler. L'expression qu'il afficha alors n'avait pas de prix, et en cet instant, j'aimai ma fille plus que tout au monde. J'éclatai de rire, bientôt rejointe par le reste de ma nouvelle famille.

« La princesse a parlé ! », déclara Alice en se levant d'un bon, tandis que Rosalie s'efforçait de calmer Emma. Au bout de quelques secondes vaines, elle se leva et me l'apporta.

« Tiens, je crois que sa maman lui manque… ». Et en effet, dès qu'elle la glissa dans mes bras, mon petit ange se tut et se calma, bercée par les battements de mon cœur et mes paroles rassurantes. Je me demandai parfois si elle se calmait en ma présence parce que j'étais sa mère, ou parce que j'étais la seule à partager cette partie d'elle qui la rendait si différente du reste de sa famille.

« Mais avant de partir, Edward et moi on aimerait profiter que vous soyez presque tous réunis pour vous faire part d'une grande décision que nous avons prise il y a quelques jours… »

_a suivre..._

**_wala pour ce premier chapitre.. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, remarques ou suggestions pour la suite. La fin arrivera en fin de semaine. xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite et fin de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! Merci beaucoup aux courageuses qui m'ont envoyé des ptits messages, et aussi aux un peu moins courageuses qui m'ont tt de même mis sur leurs alertes et favoris, merci bcp!!! Ce chap est plus long que le premier, et j'ai essayé d'écrire une fin un peu moins frustrante, mais moins ne signifie pas Le mariage sera pour le prochain os, et y sera entièrement consacré. wali walou, bonne lecture a tous, enjoy! xxx**

*******

_« Mais avant de partir, Edward et moi on aimerait profiter que vous soyez presque tous réunis pour vous faire part d'une grande décision que nous avons prise il y a quelques jours… »._

Je me tournai vers Edward, et il m'encouragea à poursuivre. Je m'approchai d'Alice, et pris ses mains.

« Alice… Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours très reconnaissante de toute l'aide que tu nous as apportée, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou dans les préparatifs du mariage… Tu as été une excellente amie depuis notre rencontre, et une alliée dans les conflits qui ont pu nous opposer. Tu es la meilleure et la plus attentionnée des amies dont on puisse rêver, et je n'imagine pas une seule seconde la vie sans ta bonne humeur communicative, ta légèreté, ta douceur, ni même sans ces extravagances qui font partie de ton charme… ». A cela, j'entendis le reste de la famille étouffer des rires. Je poursuivis.

« Tu es une personne exceptionnelle que je tiens absolument à avoir dans ma vie, et que _nous_ tenons à avoir dans la vie de notre fille… ». Je me tournai vers Edward, qui me rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ma taille. Il prit la parole.

« C'est pourquoi on aimerait vraiment que tu acceptes d'être la marraine d'Emma.. »

Le sourire qui fendit mes lèvres n'avait d'égale que celui qui fendait les siennes. Elle était restée bien silencieuse pendant mon récit, mais le sourire naissant qu'elle n'avait su dissimuler me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je grimaçai.

« Tu nous avais vu venir n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Oui !! », s'exclama t-elle brusquement en sautillant sur place, puis elle me sauta dans les bras. « Mais c'est tout de même une très agréable surprise, et j'en serais honorée !!Merci !! ». J'éclatai de rire face à son enthousiasme débordant.

« Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour t'assurer qu'elle ne porte pas deux fois la même tenue… », ajoutai-je, moqueuse en référence à son obsession de la mode. Rosalie était bien sûre la seule qui ne s'en plaignait pas, mais je savais de source sûr que le reste de la fratrie trouvait cette obsession des vêtements exaspérante. Alors qu'Alice m'affirmait ne pas devoir m'inquiéter, qu'elle la chouchouterait comme la princesse qu'elle était à nos yeux, je jetai un regard vers Rosalie et remarquai la tristesse derrière le sourire qu'elle affichait. Elle avait toujours été très douée pour masquer ses émotions, mais parfois une seconde suffisait. Je tournai la tête vers Edward. Visiblement, la réaction de sa sœur ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. D'un signe de tête je lui indiquai que c'était son tour. Il s'avança vers Rosalie et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« On t'est également très reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous depuis Noël, avec Bella, et ensuite Emma. Tu nous as surpris et émus, et c'est pourquoi on aimerait que tu sois la seconde marraine d'Emma… », expliqua Edward.

Il ne souriait pas, il était sérieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. J'observai, en retrait, la réaction de Rose. Elle était réellement surprise, je pouvais le voir aux expressions successives de son visage. La tristesse avait laissé place à l'appréhension, puis la surprise, puis la joie.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? », demanda t-elle en réponse, et je devinai que sa question m'était surtout destinée. Je m'approchai gauchement, m'installa à côté d'elle, et lui pris la main.

« Oui, c'est vraiment ce que nous voulons… ».

Et par le _nous_, j'entendais bien évidemment _moi_. Rosalie était celle qui m'appréciait le moins, depuis le début. Nos rapports n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe. D'après Alice, elle était jalouse de ma beauté innocente, et de l'attirance d'Edward à mon égard alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour elle ; d'après Edward, elle enviait surtout mon humanité, le choix qui s'offrait à moi de vivre une vie normale, une vie humaine; d'après Carlisle, elle n'acceptait pas sa condition de vampire, le choix de son humanité qui lui avait été volé ; et d'après elle, elle m'en voulait surtout pour faire le choix de devenir vampire, de renoncer à tout ce _qu'elle _aimerait tant retrouver. Autant de raisons qui faisaient que Rosalie et moi ne serions jamais les meilleures amies du monde. Mais ces dernières semaines avaient été bien différentes. Ces derniers mois même, depuis sa terrible erreur d'interprétation. Depuis, elle était plus gentille, s'efforçait de m'apprécier, et au fil du temps, elle y était parvenue. On pouvait désormais parler, se confier l'une à l'autre et passer du temps ensemble sans faire semblant. Ces dernières semaines, entre ma grossesse difficile et mes heurtes avec Edward, puis après l'accouchement, elle s'était montrée vraiment gentille. Elle avait pris soin de moi et d'Emma, et l'avait fait avec plaisir. Sans doute cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, des sentiments humains, je l'ignorai. Je m'arrachai à mes pensées et reportai mon attention sur elle.

« C'est vraiment ce que nous voulons, annonçai-je à nouveau, car tu as été présente pour nous et surtout pour moi, de manière si inattendue et attentionnée qu'on tenait à t'en remercier. On apprécie réellement tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, les efforts que tu as faits ces derniers mois pour m'apprécier, pour me considérer comme un membre à part entière de votre famille. Tu as été là pour moi quand les choses n'étaient pas faciles pendant ma grossesse, et même maintenant encore, quand Emma se réveille en pleine nuit, tu la prends dans tes bras et la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme… C'est important pour elle, et ça l'est pour nous. Tu sais Rosalie, ajoutai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne, malgré ce que tu peux croire, tu as encore beaucoup de réflexes et de réactions humaines en toi, tu nous le montres chaque jour un peu plus. Donc c'est pour tout cela qu'on aimerait que tu sois aussi la marraine d'Emma ; pour lui transmettre ce respect et cet amour de son humanité. Je tiens à ce qu'elle la préserve et ne n'oublie pas. Je veux qu'elle apprécie la chance qu'elle a d'être humaine, qu'elle respecte et chérisse cette part qui est en elle. Et je sais que tu y joueras pour beaucoup…et bien sûr, si possible continuer de t'occuper d'elle la nuit ! », ajoutai-je, ce qui les amusa tous…

J'appréhendais la réaction de Rosalie, je savais que par fierté elle serait heureuse de notre offre, mais j'ignorai comment elle l'accueillerait ouvertement, et quelle serait sa réponse. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me regarda avec gratitude, joie et respect, la première fois qu'elle m'adressait un tel regard. Je fus soulagée, et toutefois hésitante, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle accepta mon étreinte et me remercia de lui pardonner son comportement et de lui accorder ma confiance dans une tâche si importante. Je m'écartai doucement, et songeai à une manière de détendre l'atmosphère. Un regard à Emmett suffit à me détendre.

« Et bien sûr, tu devras t'assurer que ton cher et tendre arrête de faire régurgiter chaque repas d'Emma, de la faire pleurer, ou de l'énerver juste avant de la mettre au lit ! », expliquai-en souriant. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Jasper. Je suis sûre que Jasper t'en sera reconnaissant, et nous aussi ! »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne te décevrai pas… », m'assura Rosalie, et je devinai que sa promesse s'étendait bien au-delà de ma requête. On s'étreignit à nouveau, scellant notre accord. Je lui souris, et me tournai vers les autres.

« Bon, et si on y allait maintenant, avant que je change d'avis et reste auprès d'Emma ? »

« C'est parti alors !! », s'exclama Alice en claquant des mains plusieurs fois. Son enthousiasme débordant envers ce mariage me surprenait toujours autant. Elle embrassa furtivement Jasper et nous rejoignit dans la voiture. Edward avait opté pour la Volvo par égard pour moi, et avait bouclé ma ceinture avant qu'elle ne nous rejoigne. Alice aurait préféré pavaner dans sa Porsche jaune offerte par Edward quelque mois plus tôt, mais il lui avait alors rappelé que je serais probablement morte de froid avant d'arriver à Seattle. Nous partîmes ensuite, et j'échangeai un regard complice avec Edward avant de reporter mon attention sur le paysage, qui défilait bien trop vite pour mes yeux humains. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et je la recouvris de la mienne.

Deux heures plus tard, Edward se garait dans une rue commerçante, à quelques pas de la boutique. A peine le moteur coupé il vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à sortir, sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

« Je devrais peut-être appeler, voir si tout va bien ? », demandai-je en me tournant vers Edward. Je sortis mon portable et m'apprêtai à composer le numéro, mais Alice me l'arracha aussitôt des mains.

« Bella, tu as les déjà appelé dans la voiture… Trois fois ! », s'exclama t-elle. « Quand bien même ils se seraient toujours pas exaspérés par tes coups de fils, ça ne te servirait à rien. Emma va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ».

« Elle a raison tu sais », intervint Edward. Depuis quand était-il passé dans le camp ennemi ?

« Emma ne craint absolument rien, crois moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas une voyante à portée de main », ajouta t-il pour me rassurer. Il avait raison, ils avaient raison, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. La journée allait être plus longue que je l'imaginais. Et encore, nous n'étions toujours pas entrer. Je saisis la main qu'Edward me tendait, et les suivis.

Finalement, cette séance d'essayage ne fut pas aussi horrible que ça. La vendeuse proposa de s'occuper d'Edward en premier, et je fus ravie qu'il n'y ait aucune superstition quant à la mariée voyant la tenue du marié avant la cérémonie. Je passai l'heure suivante assise dans un magnifique fauteuil crème à regarder Edward essayer différents costumes, des cravates, nœuds papillons et autres accessoires. Il avait déjà choisi son costume, mais la tentation de le voir défiler sous nos yeux avait été trop grande, et Alice et moi prîmes un malin plaisir à nous montrer exigeantes. Edward restait étonnement calme, et si notre petit jeu l'agaçait, il ne le montra nullement. De mon côté, je n'appréciai que trop le spectacle, et dû me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements. Comme toujours, il était incroyablement sexy, et voir son corps parfait se refléter dans les dizaines de miroirs du coin essayage n'aidait en rien à calmer mes pulsions. Je me surpris même à attendre avec impatience le jour J, pour pouvoir le voir à nouveau dans cette tenue, le toucher, l'embrasser, et tout un tas d'autres choses dont les images envahissaient mon esprit et émoustillaient mes sens. Mon regard se perdit au loin alors qu'un sourire fendait mon visage. Je sentis brusquement le souffle glacé d'Edward contre mon cou.

« J'ignore à quoi tu penses, mais j'espère en faire partie, vu l'expression de ton visage… », me chuchota t-il à l'oreille, et je me giflai intérieurement de m'être ainsi laissée aller, de manière si évidente. Je lui jetai cependant un regard qui je l'espérai, en disait long sur la nature de mes rêveries, et sourit malicieusement.

« Tu y as même le premier rôle… », murmurai-je, sans le quitter du regard.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir ni se glisser derrière moi, mais entendis parfaitement Alice rire sous cape dans le fauteuil voisin. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls rires que j'avais dû supporter ces dernières minutes… Pas très loin de nous, un groupe de filles semblait chercher des tenues de demoiselles d'honneur, mais avait passé plus de temps à profiter du spectacle qu'à chercher les maudites robes, si je me fiais aux ricanements exaspérants que j'entendais. Alice m'avait d'ailleurs empêché de leur faire une remarque cinglante, préférant ne pas faire d'esclandre dans son magasin favori. Elle m'avait pris la main et l'avait serrée, m'assurant qu'elles n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais ce bruit de fond incessant avait continué, et réveillait en moi un côté jalouse et possessive dont j'ignorai l'existence. Agacée, je me tournai vers elles, à genou sur mon fauteuil, face au dossier.

« Ca suffit ! Il n'est pas libre, il va se marier ! »sifflai-je alors en leur jetant un regard noir. J'en vis quelques unes gênées de s'être fait prendre, d'autres semblaient dubitatives, et une autre me dévisagea de la tête au pied avec un air qui se voulait sans doute dédaigneux. Pour autant, aucune ne cessa de baver devant Edward.

« Quel gâchis… Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda une blonde qui devait être à peine plus âgée que nous. Agacée, je levai ma main gauche, paume vers moi et remua mes doigts, leur signifiant clairement la bague de fiançailles qu'Edward m'avait offerte peu de temps après sa demande.

« Absolument ! », répondis-je, m'efforçant de rester calme. Après tout, je n'allais pas me mettre hors de moi pour des filles que je ne reverrai plus jamais de ma vie. Je soupirai bruyamment et me retournai. Alice semblait surprise de ma réaction, et Edward se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, stratagème inutile pour masquer son amusement.

« Bon, le spectacle est terminé, à mon tour maintenant, qu'on en finisse ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant subitement. Edward se glissa à nouveau à mes côtés et passant un bras autours de ma taille, me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis à ce baiser inattendu avec joie et l'attrapai par la cravate. Je sentis un sourire grandir sur ses lèvres et partageai son enthousiasme.

« Bella ? » m'appela Alice de sa voix cristalline, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'interrompait pas un moment de pur tendresse entre sa meilleure amie et son futur mari. A regret, je m'arrachai au baiser d'Edward. Un bruit rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et je souris, amusée par sa frustration. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il verrait à quel point mes pensées sont loin de cet énième essayage de robe. « Edward ? » ajoutai Alice en l'invitant à nous laisser seules. Je souris, compatissante..

« Je ne comprends pas cette superstition qui m'empêche de voir ta robe avant la cérémonie ! »

« D'autant que tu l'as déjà vu dans l'esprit d'Alice et de Rose, n'est ce pas ? » le taquinai-je.

« J'y peux rien si ma sœur ne fait que penser mariage mariage mariage ! », se défendit-il.

« Raison de plus ! Tu as déjà vu la robe, peu importe que tu l'as vois ou pas maintenant. Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable, car une vie de malchance, c'est très long, surtout quand on a l'éternité devant soi ! », expliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il ne trouva rien à dire, soupira et annonça qu'il nous attendrait dans la voiture. Je me tournai vers Alice qui en avait profité pour aller cherchai ma robe, et m'invita à l'essayer. Je ne trouvais guère de changement, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus serrée à la poitrine. Je le lui fis remarquer, mais elle éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi, il n'y aura personne pour s'en plaindre ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward sera même ravi ! », répondit-elle. Elle m'expliqua également que l'opulence de ma poitrine était liée à la grossesse, et au fait que j'allaitais Emma.

« Géniale ! », gémis-je, peu ravie d'être non seulement le centre d'intérêt ce jour là, mais en plus de partager l'attention avec une poitrine mise en valeur par un bustier serré.

« A part la poitrine, comment tu te sens ? », me demanda ensuite Alice. « Est-ce que tu te sens à l'aise, serrée, ajustée ? » Elle ignora mes gémissements et mon « gourde ! » en guise de réponse, et poursuivit. « Tu dois te sentir à l'aise, confortable, la longueur ne doit pas te gêner, ni t'empêcher de marcher… »

« C'est parfait Alice, vraiment ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment, ou tu cherches juste un moyen de te défiler pour aller rejoindre Edward et te jeter sur lui ? ». Touchée.

Je choisi de ne pas répondre, le rouge embarrassant sur mes joues m'ayant sûrement trahis. Déclarant forfait, j'étudiai la robe, sa longueur, son jupon, fis quelques pas dans l'allée, tournai sur moi-même et sautillai même, avant de lui affirmer que oui, je le pensais vraiment.

« Très bien ! Ca ne nous laisse plus que le voile, les chaussures, la coiffure et la manucure ! »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ??? », m'horrifiai-je aussitôt. « Et Esmée me prêtera les chaussures de son mariage »,lui rappelai-je ensuite.

« Bon, c'est vrai… Mais ça nous laisse le voile, et les soins du corps… »

« D'accord pour le voile, mais pourquoi se charger de la coiffure et manucure ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire directement comment tu m'as _vue_ coiffée et maquillée ? », répliquai-je alors, moqueuse. Elle afficha le même sourire et répondit sur le même ton.

« Parce que ce ne serait trop simple ma chère belle sœur ! De plus, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que mes visions dépendent des décisions _prises_, et pas l'inverse. Je ne peux pas faire un choix en fonction de ses conséquences futures, ce serait trop facile malheureusement…Mais je peux très bien emprunter quelques livres de coiffeur et books de mariage, et on choisira à la maison, si t'es aussi pressée de sauter sur mon frère… » Touchée coulée.

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir réponse à tout. Je dealai le choix du voile maintenant, et la coiffure tranquillement à Forks. Rosalie et Esmée ne seraient pas de trop pour apaiser les extravagances d'Alice.

Une heure plus tard, nous sortions de la boutique, et je priai très fort pour ne plus avoir à y revenir. J'avais choisi –au grand damne d'Alice-, un voile très sobre ; Très joli, mais très simple. Il était légèrement brodé, mais rien de plus. Quand nous rejoignîmes Edward à la voiture, je le vis debout, appuyé contre la porte, un petit paquet à la main. Je l'embrassai aussitôt, ayant désespérément besoin d'une dose de ma drogue personnelle. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et enroula ses bras autours de ma taille. Je pressai mes hanches contre les siennes dans un geste explicite.

« Ne place pas tes espoirs trop hauts », me prévint Alice. « Tu n'en seras que plus frustrée… ». J'ignorai de quoi elle parlait, mais c'eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Je m'écartai d'Edward, et il me tendit le paquet.

« C'est pour moi ? » demandai-je, réalisant aussitôt la futilité de ma question. Il était évident qu'un paquet que l'on me tendait m'était destiné. Je m'en emparai, et en sortis une belle boite en velours rouge. Je lui jetai un regard intrigué avant de reporter mon attention sur la boite. Je l'ouvris, et m'émerveillai aussitôt en découvrant un somptueux collier de perles.

« C'est magnifique… », soufflai-je, en levant lentement les yeux vers Edward.

« Il te fallait quelque chose de nouveau, si je ne me trompe… », répondit-il simplement.

Il faisait référence à une énième tradition issue des mariages humains. Je devais porter quelque chose d'ancien, d'emprunté, de neuf et de bleu. Les chaussures seront empruntées d'Esmée, mon alliance était celle de la mère biologique d'Edward – bien qu'il l'ait faite ajuster et l'ait légèrement modernisée -, et de récents achats dans une boutique de lingerie fine s'était chargés de la partie « bleue ». Il ne me manquait plus que quelque chose de neuf. Je sortis de mes pensées et le regardai, touchée par toutes ces petites attentions qu'il me portait, et je me demandai comment un être pouvait être aussi parfait et attentionné qu'Edward. Il me sourit, ravi que son cadeau me plaise, et je lui sautai au cou. Bien sûr qu'il me plaisait ! Certes, le geste en soi avait à mes yeux bien plus de valeur que le cadeau lui-même, mais j'évitai de le mentionner. Je l'embrassai avec envie et m'abandonnai une nouvelle fois à notre étreinte. Nous étions au milieu d'une rue bondée, les bras chargés de paquets et tout le monde devait nous regarder, mais je m'en moquai. Seuls Edward et ses baisers fougueux m'importait. Un raclement de gorge me souscrivit néanmoins à ses baisers.

« A moins que vous ne souhaitez pas embrasser votre fille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, je vous suggère de remettre à plus tard ce qui de toute façon se terminera en frustration et déception… », déclara Alice. A nouveau, ce sous-entendu m'intrigua, mais je me gardai bien de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu, ou comment elle l'avait su. Savoir qu'Alice pouvait _tout_ voir était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, inutile de jouer les masochistes en lui demandant les détails.

Le trajet retour, comme beaucoup de retours, me sembla plus rapide. Peut être était-ce dû à la fatigue d'une après midi éprouvante, au soulagement de nous en être débarrassé, ou à la hâte de retrouver mon bébé, je l'ignorai. Avoir somnolé une bonne partie du trajet devait y avoir contribué également. Alice avait proposé de conduire, et à ma grande surprise Edward lui laissa le volant. J'eus un pincement au cœur, car il ne m'avait jamais laissé conduire sa précieuse Volvo. J'accueillis néanmoins son offre avec joie, et m'installai à l'arrière, blottie contre Edward, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Quand nous arrivâmes, la nuit était déjà tombée et Emma sensée être au lit, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Quand j'entrai, je l'entendis pleurer, et la localisai dans les bras d'Esmée qui tentait en vain de la bercer. Elle sembla soulagée de nous voir enfin là. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit ma fille.

« Visiblement, on a surestimé nos capacités à la distraire une journée entière sans aucun de ses parents… », m'expliqua t-elle, mais elle affichait un sourire attendri qui me rassura.

« Elle est adorable, mais elle pleure beaucoup ! », ajoutai Jasper, et pour la première fois, je m'amusai de le voir impuissant, face à un bébé de surcroit.

« Elle est aussi très exigeante… », renchérit Emmett en se massant les tempes. Décidemment, le portrait qu'ils dressaient de mon ptit ange était des plus réjouissants. Heureusement, Rosalie choisit ce moment là pour nous rassurer.

« Elle est juste fatiguée, et vous lui manquez, ne les écoute pas… », m'expliqua t-elle. Edward me rejoignit, visiblement amusé.

« Ils sont surtout frustrés de ne pas pouvoir venir à bout d'un bébé… ». J'émis un petit rire à cette remarque. Emma semblait calmée, et je ne voulais pas la brusquer à nouveau. Edward lui embrassa le front et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Alors, ce dernier essayage ? » nous demanda Esmée en jetant un œil à nos paquets.

« Hmm, intéressant… », répondis-je vaguement, en retenant un sourire.

« Bella a même fermé le clapet d'un groupe de filles qui avaient osé regarder Edward… », expliqua ensuite Alice, mais je l'interrompis brusquement.

« Elles avaient passé leur temps à le reluquer et à baver devant lui comme s'il était une glace géante ! »

Emmett se moqua, forcément. La réaction de Jasper et Rosalie fut plus mesurée, ils sourirent, et Edward m'embrassa furtivement la joue. Je baillai inconsciemment, et il me proposa de rentrer chez nous. J'acquiesçai, les remerciai d'avoir veillé sur Emma, et me réjouis de la voir endormie au creux de mes bras. Alice s'assura qu'elle avait bien récupérer tous les paquets, et nous prîmes congé. Je réalisai seulement à quel point j'étais épuisée.

Ce soir là, Emma se réveilla plusieurs fois en hurlant alors qu'Edward et moi nous embrassions. La mise en garde d'Alice dans l'après midi me revint alors en tête, et je préférai renoncer à mon câlin et m'endormis blottie dans les bras d'Edward.

***

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent si vite qu'en un rien de temps nous nous retrouvions la veille du mariage. Entre les derniers préparatifs, les invités à récupérer à l'aéroport, la salle à décorer et tant d'autres choses encore, nous n'avions pas eu une seconde à nous. Emma avait encore grandi, et ressemblait de plus en plus à une petite fille. Elle était incroyablement jolie, avait les traits fins et souriait tout le temps. Elle ne pleurait que rarement, quand Edward et moi nous absentions trop longtemps. Je déplorai d'ailleurs le peu de temps que nous lui accordions, préparatifs oblige. C'est pourquoi, en ce matin et veille de jour J, je décidai de rester plus longtemps au lit, de retarder l'inévitable, l'effervescence à son point culminant. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire, et j'imaginais sans mal Alice courir dans tous les sens, donner des ordres et finir par faire les choses elle-même par soucis de perfection.

Mais pour l'instant, je restai tranquillement sous les couvertures chaudes, ma tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux, et mes yeux rivés dans ceux d'Edward. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher, comme toujours.

« Bonjour… », me murmura t-il d'une voix chaude.

« Bonjour… »

« Pas très stressée ? »

« Hmm, pas vraiment… je dirais plutôt complètement terrifiée… », répondis-je, sincère. Et je l'étais. J'avais beau me concentrer sur lui, sur notre fille encore endormie, ou sur la perspective que demain, tout serait terminé, rien n'y faisait. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête les centaines d'invités dont l'attention serait rivée sur moi. Ma remarque le fit néanmoins sourire, et il m'attira à lui. Je m'y blottis avec joie, et ne pus rester indifférente au contact de nos deux peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Je lui déposai un baiser innocent sur le torse et tendis la main pour enlacer mes doigts aux siens. De son bras libre, il enserra ma taille ; Je soupirai. Je pouvais passer des heures ainsi, sans prononcer un mot, en maintenant seulement le contact de nos corps, parfois simplement en jouant avec sa main. Je le sentis se contracter sous mon baiser, et je souris, satisfaite d'avoir un tel effet sur lui, avec un geste aussi anodin. Je me redressai légèrement pour lui faire faire, me penchant pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser tout aussi innocent, quand des pleurs soudains m'arrachèrent à mes pensées.

« Sauvé par le gong… » plaisanta Edward.

« Suis-je une telle menace pour toi ? », répliquai-je, faussement vexée.

« Une menace non, mais une tentatrice oui… », répondit-il tout en se rapprochant lentement de mes lèvres, avant d'ajouter « tu éveilles en moi la plus exquise, et la plus douce, mais la plus diabolique des tentations…Tes attaques sont infaillibles… », il termina sa phrase ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

Je le tentais peut être, mais j'en demeurai pas moins la plus frustrée, au final, la grande perdante puisqu'à peine ses lèvres avaient-elles frôlées les miennes qu'il avait disparu. Je trouvais terriblement frustrant qu'il cède au moindre désir d'Emma, dans les secondes qui en suivait la requête, alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se soustraire aux miennes. Mais ma rancune s'envola aussitôt qu'il revint avec notre fille dans les bras. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et elle était nue dans ses bras. Il lui avait probablement retirer son body, aimant sentir le contact de sa peau tiède contre la sienne. Elle avait la peau si douce, si parfaite, que je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Et je ne trouvais vision plus idyllique que le corps nu et parfait d'Edward et blotti contre lui celui tout aussi parfait, mais plus rose et plus lisse, de notre fille. J'ouvris les couvertures et les inviter à s'y glisser, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, plus par soucis de la maintenir au chaud que de se réchauffer lui-même.

« Bonjour princesse… », murmurai-je en prenant ma fille dans mes bras.

Elle était toujours aussi jolie, et ses grands yeux bleus étaient à croquer. Je l'embrassai, la câliner, et quand Edward fut installé, je la posai entre nous deux, une de ses mains serrant mon doigt, et l'autre celui d'Edward. Ses bras et ses pieds s'agitaient dans les airs, signe qu'elle était contente. Elle souriait et semblait s'amuser, trouvant une quelconque fascination dans les mains de ses parents. Je me tournai vers Edward, et y lus les même émotions qui m'animaient : sérénité, bonheur, bien-être, un peu de fierté, et beaucoup d'amour. Notre vie était parfaite, emplie d'amour et de bonheur, et ce n'étaient pas quelques invités venus d'Alaska, une robe hors de prix ou une demoiselle d'honneur hystérique qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne te verrai pas ce soir… », me rappela soudainement Edward, et mon tableau parfait se voila. J'avais oublié ce léger détail.

« Oh, c'est vrai… Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous voir à partir du dîner… », répondis-je tristement. Stupide, stupide, stupide coutume humaine. Il tendit sa main libre vers moi et la posa tendrement sur ma joue.

« Une soirée… Une nuit séparés, mais réunis pour l'éternité… Ca ne vaut pas un petit sacrifice ? », plaisanta t-il. « Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Alice t'a préparé une super soirée ! ».Je grimaçai.

« J'imagine… », grimaçai-je, préférant ne pas songer à la dîtes soirée.

« Dis-moi donc, à quoi ressemble un enterrement de vie de garçons chez les Cullens ? », enchainai-je, intriguée.

Il se mit à rire, et j'ignorai s'il riait de ma question, ou des souvenirs que j'avais sans doute éveillés. Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et m'offusquai.

« Eh ! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, crois-moi… Emmett se charge généralement des festivités… », m'expliqua t-il alors. Pensait-il réellement être convainquant ?

« Parce que c'est sensé me rassurer ça ? Savoir qu'Emmett et ses pensées salaces t'organisent ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? ».

Il rit franchement, et m'embrassa le fond. A défaut d'être rassurée, j'avais eu droit à un baiser, c'était toujours ça.

« Tu entends ça ma chérie.. », me baissai-je vers Emma, qui se tourna vers ma voix et plongea ses grands yeux dans les miens. « Papa va sortir avec ton oncle Emmett, c'est lui qui organise la soirée… Je devrais m'inquiéter tu crois ? ».

Elle me sourit alors, soit dans l'optique de me rassurer à sa manière, soit pour me montrer à quel point cela l'amusait… Elle était également heureuse d'être blottie entre ses parents, et souhaitait nous le faire savoir.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, on va faire confiance à papa alors… », poursuivis-je en levant les yeux vers Edward, et lui rendis son sourire amusé. Je me penchai à nouveau vers Emma et lui embrassai le font, maintenant mes lèvres sur sa peau plus longtemps qu'un simple baiser. « Tu manqueras à maman.. », dis-je en promenant un doigt sur sa joue. J'entendis Edward soupirer, ce qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« Alice aimerait savoir si tu es bientôt prête… », m'expliqua t-il en retirant doucement sa main de celle d'Emma et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Je la sentis triste de son départ, mais la pris dans mes bras, et elle en profita pour s'emparer d'un de mes seins.

« Eh, tu perds pas le nord didonc ! », m'exclamai-je quand sentis sa bouche commencer à téter.

Edward se retourna, alerté par mon soubresaut, et se mit à rire. Je lus dans son regard qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir partir, l'envie et le désir ayant pris le dessus. Il gémit.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tentatrice… »

« Eh ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Et puis, confidence pour confidence, c'est pas si agréable que ça tu sais… »

« Peut être, mais c'est quand même terriblement sexy… _Tu_ es terriblement sexy, à la limite de l'indécence… », répliqua t-il en se penchant sur le lit et en m'embrassant tendrement. A contre cœur, je rompis notre baiser.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller, et faire patienter le tyran le temps que je nous prépare… Tu pourras voir l'étendu des dégâts sur place, puis revenir me faire le topo… », suggérai-je, bien que n'ayant aucune envie d'adhérer à ces plans. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste, se recouche avec nous puis une fois Emma rassasiée et endormie, qu'il m'accorde un peu _d'attention…_

« Tu as sans doute raison… », concéda t-il. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front d'Emma ainsi que sur le mien, puis disparut dans un courant d'air.

« A nous deux princesse… », murmurai-je en caressant tendrement la joue d'Emma.

***

Comme je l'avais craint, la villa ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à la calme et rassurante demeure que je connaissais. Alice s'agitait ça et là, des livreurs venaient apporter présents, fleurs et autres décorations de dernière minute, dont j'ignorais l'utilité pour la plupart. Rosalie et Esmée aidaient à décorer le salon, tandis que Jasper et Emmett restaient en retrait, loin de toute cette effervescence. Je les enviai aussitôt. Nous avions choisi de célébrer le mariage ici, par facilité, par sécurité, et parce que c'était un endroit chaleureux ou notre relation avait franchi beaucoup d'étapes.

« Bella !! » s'écria Alice en remarquant enfin notre présence.

Elle était si absorbée qu'elle le l'avait ni remarquée ni sentie. Elle nous rejoignit en une fraction de seconde et nous serra dans ses bras. « Installe toi quelque part, et repose toi, on s'occupe de tout ! Je te ferai signe quand j'aurai besoin de toi… », m'annonça t-elle, et je ne comptais pas me faire prier pour obéir.

Je la remerciai et monter déposer les affaires d'Emma dans la chambre d'Edward, et redescendis. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche, donnai son hochet à Emma et l'assis sur mes genoux. On resta un moment ainsi, à regarder toute ces effervescences de loin, comme étrangères au tableau. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tournai brièvement, accueillant le nouveau venu d'un sourire.

« Je peux ? » me demanda Jasper, et la question m'étonna.

« Bien sûr… », répondis-je en retournant à ma contemplation. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, avant qu'il ne décide de rompre le silence.

« Tout cette agitation ne semble pas t'atteindre… », fit-il remarquer, soudainement.

« Toi non plus », répliquai-je alors.

« Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas le principal intéressé…Et je suis immunisée contre l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice… », ajouta t-il en souriant. Je ne l'avais rarement vu sourire, et à l'instar d'Edward, il dégageait une assurance et une nonchalence presque agaçante. Et bien sûr, son sourire, _ce_ même sourire que je voyais souvent chez Edward, était tout éblouissant. Serai-je ainsi, une fois transformée ?

Je lui rendis son sourire, qui devait ressembler plus à une grimace angoissée qu'à un sourire rassurant, car il me demanda si tout cela m'angoissait.

« Plus que ça ne le devrait, j'imagine… », répondis-je honnêtement.

« Je peux t'aider tu sais, à te relaxer… », me proposa t-il.

Alors que j'hésitai, je sentis une vague de calme et de sérénité m'envahir. Je la savourai quelques secondes, puis l'arrêtai.

« C'est gentil, mais je devrais réussir à gérer… Mais je garde ton offre dans un coin, au cas où », m'empressai-je d'ajouter, ce qui l'amusa. Il tendit un bras vers moi et m'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il se recula peu de temps après, ses mains encadrant mes épaules.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras… », m'assura Jasper, et je soupirai, souhaitant qu'il ait raison.

« J'ai raison… », ajouta t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Je ris doucement, rassurée.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr », répondit-il aussitôt. Visiblement, il n'avait aucun doute en mes capacités à gérer pareil événement. « Je m'en assurerai, si besoin est », plaisanta-il ensuite.

Je souris et soupirai à nouveau, avant de croiser le regard d'Edward par-dessus son épaule. Il ne semblait pas apprécier et nous jetait un regard dur. J'ignorai s'il craignait pour ma sécurité, était jaloux, ou n'appréciait pas les pensées de son frère. Distraite, je n'entendis pas la question de Jasper. Il se tourna, suivant mon regard.

« Il s'inquiète juste pour toi… », m'expliqua t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Il sait que tu ne me feras pas de mal… », objectai-je alors, n'envisageant pas une seule seconde qu'il le pourrait.

« Il le sait, mais il reste vigilent… Et je ne pense pas qu'il me fera un jour entière confiance en ce qui te concerne, pas tant que tu seras humaine… », m'expliquai-je,et je me renfrognai.

« Il n'a qu'à me transformer s'il craint autant pour ma vie… Je suis ma première source de danger, maladroite comme je suis », ajoutai-je plus fort, pour qu'il entende également, ce qui le fit sourire. Je détournai mon attention et la reportait sur Edward. Il jouait avec Emmett, prétendait du moins, et leur complicité évidente réveilla mes craintes concernant la soirée à venir. Je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées, et me laissai envahir par mes doutes.

« Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? », me demanda doucement Jasper, ce qui me souscrivit à mes pensées. Devais-je être honnête et lui faire part de mes futiles inquiétudes, ou lui mentir, et susciter d'avantage de questions ?

« Ce soir… », répondis-je alors. « J'ignore comment se déroule un enterrement de vie de garçon chez les Cullens… ». Ma question me fit l'effet d'être d'une stupidité déconcertante, car il éclata aussitôt de rire.

« C'est dont ça qui te préoccupe ?? ». Sa réaction me vexait malgré moi. Je me renfrognai et l'ignorai. Il dut sentir mon agacement car il se reprit.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Bella… On se contente le plus souvent d'une soirée calme entre garçons, une sortie dans un pub ou une simple partie de chasse… Rien qui ne doive susciter ton inquiétude, tu peux me croire… »

« Alors pas de strip-teaseuse ?», risquai-je, ce qui accrut d'avantage son amusement.

« Non, pas de strip-teaseuse… Ni de champagne qui coule à flot, ni de billets glissés dans les sous-vêtements de danseuses à moitié nues… », répondit-il, ce qui, bien qu'étant embarrassant, me rassurait néanmoins. Je me demandai pourquoi ils n'en profitaient pas, surtout que j'étais sûre que ce genre de spectacle plaisait à n'importe quel male, puis réalisai soudainement. Je me demandai… Un grand sourire fendit mon visage alors que je demandai.

« Alice ne vous laisserait jamais faire n'est-ce pas ?»

« … et je te laisse imaginer quelle serait sa réaction, une fois qu'elle en aurait la vision… On a déjà tenté, si tu te poses la question… En vain bien sûr…», ajouta t-il d'un sourire taquin.

« Bella ? », nous interrompit Alice, à croire qu'elle choisissait pile le moment où la conversation devenait intéressante. « Le photographe devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, pour les derniers arrangements. Il nous suivra pendant les heures à venir et prendra des photos jusqu'à la réception, pour le book souvenir », m'expliqua t-elle.

Et en effet, il nous suivit jusqu'au lendemain. Alice m'avait conseillé d'oublier sa présence, mais comment l'oublier, alors que je ne pouvais embrasser Edward, câliner ma fille ou avoir une conversation avec elle sans qu'il ne soit là, à quelques mètres de nous, immortalisant chaque instant de cette journée ?

« Plus que quelques heures… », me murmura Edward entre deux flashs incessants.

Il s'était glissé derrière moi, son souffle chaud me chatouillant le cou. Je fermai les yeux et savourai ce contact, mais quand je me tournai pour l'embrasser, il avait disparu. Voilà où nous en étions arrivés, des baisers volés et des contacts d'à peine quelques secondes. Je soupirai, ma frustration atteignant son paroxysme.

Je passai le reste de l'après midi avec Alice, disposai les fleurs dans la salle, appelai le traiteur pour confirmer la livraison le lendemain, et m'armai de courage avant d'aller récupérer ma mère à l'aéroport. Je m'étais arrangée pour repousser au maximum son arrivée, mais ne pouvais me défiler d'avantage. J'adorais ma mère, elle me manquait terriblement, mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles, et elle ignorait tout d'Emma.

J'étais moins anxieuse à l'idée de voir Charlie, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas pardonné à Edward de m'avoir quittée l'année dernière. Mais nous lui avions présentée Emma quelques jours plus tôt, et tout s'était étonnamment bien passé. Edward et moi avions préféré attendre qu'elle ait l'apparence d'un bébé de plusieurs mois pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Si nous voulions qu'il croie à l'histoire officielle, comme quoi Emma était la nièce d'Edward que nous avions du recueillir après l'accident mortel de ses parents, nous n'avions pas le choix. S'il s'était étonné de nous voir accepter une telle responsabilité, ses questions s'étaient envolées à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Renée en revanche, serait une tout autre histoire. Je n'avais jamais su mentir à ma mère, et elle s'était montrée très perspicace quant à ma relation avec Edward par le passé. J'espérais seulement qu'elle tombe sous son charme avant de noter sa ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec moi.

« Je vais déposer Emma chez ton père » m'annonça Edward un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. « ca te laissera le temps d'aller chercher ta mère, et vous pourrez y aller directement ensuite… »

« Bonne idée…Je resterai un peu avec eux avant de revenir ici pour ma soirée entre filles ! », m'exclamai-je, sur jouant mon enthousiasme. Il me prit les mains et m'attira à lui.

« J'ignore si je te reverrai avant demain, alors si ce n'est pas le cas… », ajouta t-il, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens et s'empara brusquement de mes lèvres, pour un baiser passionné qui me fit tourner la tête. Je m'accrochai à lui, sentant mes jambes devenir coton, et approfondis le baiser. Haletante, je m'écartai de lui, ignorant les flashs de ce maudit photographe, et incapable de détourner mon regard du sien. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi fougueux en public, et trop rarement à mon goût en privé. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres, puis aussitôt sur les miennes. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois un baiser très tendre, très romantique. Une telle tendresse en était frustrante. Il partait sous peu, et je m'apprêtai à rejoindre ma mère à l'aéroport.

« Pour ne pas que t'oublies… », me murmura t-il, le front appuyé contre le mien, son souffle glacé contre mes lèvres.

« Que j'oublie ? », m'amusai-je. « Que j'oublie quoi ? A quel point je suis folle de toi, à quel point je ne fais que rêver, penser et parler de toi ? Mon cœur s'emballe à la simple mention de ton nom, comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ? »

« Mais je ne le veux pas justement.. », plaisanta t-il. « Je tenais simplement à m'en assurer, et à te donner un petit avant-goût de notre nuit de noce… ». Il m'embrassa furtivement et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

« Tu devrais partir, avant que je ne t'enlèves et te séquestres dans ta chambre pour les prochaines 24h… », le prévins-je, ponctuant mes menaces de baisers.

« Ne me tente pas… », plaisanta t-il, puis à contre cœur, il rejoignit Rosalie près de la porte. Elle l'accompagnerait et Alice viendrait avec moi à l'aéroport pour me soutenir, bien que je la suspectais de veiller également à ce que je ne m'enfuie pas ni ne me blesse.

***

Quand je me couchais dans l'ancien lit d'Edward ce soir là, je repensai à ces deux dernières années, riches en émotions et en aventures. J'avais vécu et ressenti bien plus en ces quelques mois qu'en 17ans en Arizona ; j'avais appris des choses, trouvé beaucoup d'autres, la plus belle étant cette famille que j'intégrerais le lendemain. J'avais parcouru un chemin énorme, et en était extrêmement fière, des bons comme des mauvais moments.

La rencontre entre Emma et ma mère s'était très bien passé, et j'en fus ravie. Comme je l'espérais, ma mère avait craqué aussitôt pour la frimousse angélique d'Emma, pour ses yeux bleus intenses, pour ses petites joues rondes, ses pommettes roses et ses boucles brunes. Je la suspectais par ailleurs d'avoir hérité du don de persuasion de son père, car elle parvenait à charmer n'importe quel humain qui s'en approchait. Tous l'adorait, tous craquait. J'étais soulagée que ma mère ne fasse pas exception, bien qu'elle sembla tiquer quelques secondes. Emma avait les mêmes fossettes que moi, et bien qu'elle ait les yeux de son père, quelque chose dans son regard me trahissait.

Après les présentations, j'avais dîné avec mes parents et rejoint les Cullen en début de soirée, anxieuse à l'idée de la soirée organisée par Alice. Mais contre toute attente, elle avait opté pour une soirée assez calme, presque normale. Bien sûr, _ma_ normalité différait quelque peu de la sienne, et là où pour moi, une soirée tranquille signifiait regarder un film à la télé, pour Alice, cela signifiait prendre un verre dans un pub branché de Seattle puis réserver un spa entier pour notre usage exclusif. Son objectif avait été de nous détendre, tout en prenant du bon temps, ce qui je devais bien l'admettre, était plutôt réussi. J'avais passé une excellente soirée, entre discussions, éclats de rire, anecdotes croustillantes, et bien sûr, tous les détails les plus personnels que je devais absolument connaître sur mon cher et tendre fiancé. J'avais invité Angela pour l'occasion, ma seule véritable amie humaine. Je m'entendais toujours bien avec Jessica, mais nous n'avions jamais pu recréer les liens qui s'étaient brisés entre nous. En revanche, j'adorais Angela ; elle m'avait toujours soutenu, et s'entendait très bien avec Alice. Vers trois heures du matin, j'avais rappelé à Alice que nous avions besoin de sommeil pour être fraîches et dispo quelques heures plus tard, et nous rentrâmes à Forks. C'est la tête pleine de souvenirs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres que je m'endormis, seule, célibataire, et Swan, pour la toute dernière fois…

***

Alice me réveilla en fin de matinée le lendemain matin, m'apportant un plateau rempli de bonnes choses. Elle m'annonça qu'Edward était parti chasser, et je devinai qu'il n'y avait donc pas passé la soirée. La journée serait chargée, et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. La cérémonie commencerait officiellement à 15h, puis nous avions rendez-vous à 17h pour la séance photo, qu'il aurait été plus simple de faire ce matin, mais par soucis de tradition, Alice avait tenu à ce qu'Edward ne découvre ma robe qu'au moment T. Après déjeuner, elle m'annonça qu'il était temps de se préparer, et par préparer, elle entendait m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller, bref, faire de moi une vraie princesse, la plus belle de toutes pour cette journée exceptionnelle.

Ce fut l'une des heures les plus longues de ma vie. J'eus la désagréable impression d'être une tête à coiffer et à maquiller, me replongeant à l'époque où petite fille, je m'amusais à martyriser les poupées que mes parents m'offraient, et dont j'étais sensée prendre soin, habiller, coiffer et sortir. Sauf qu'à présent, c'était moi la poupée. Alice avait entreprit de boucler mes cheveux et ainsi reproduire la coiffure qu'on avait choisie dans le catalogue, et pendant ce temps Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de me maquiller, m'appliquant toutes sortes de crèmes protectrices, réparatrices et j'en passais, avant de s'attaquer au maquillage proprement dit. Mascara, eye-liner, fard à paupières, fond de teint, elle avait sorti le grand jeu, et prenait sur elle pour rester calme alors que je ne cessais de bouger.

« Bella… », soupira t-elle, alors que je grimaçai sous la torture d'Alice.

« Désolée… »

Ce fut une heure très longue, mais je devais reconnaître que le résultat était incroyable. Je ne me reconnaissais à peine dans le miroir, et ma coiffure ressemblait en tout point au modèle de la photo. Les mêmes boucles de différentes tailles, attachées et relevées de manière faussement négligée alors que la dîtes coiffure nécessitait près d'une heure de travail. Quelques mèches retombaient ça et là, et le tout était légèrement parsemé de paillettes. C'était très joli, très discret, et mettait définitivement mon visage en valeur. Rosalie avait également fait un travail extraordinaire. Mon teint terne et fade était illuminé, relevé par un dégradé de violine et taupe, très ton sur ton. Le maquillage autours de mes yeux était plus appuyé pour en faire ressortir la couleur, et mes pommettes était légèrement rosées. J'avais mis le collier qu'Edward m'avait offert et enfilé ma robe de mariée. Elle était somptueuse, tout en étant assez sobre. Le bustier était crème et brodé de perles, quant au jupon, il était composé de plusieurs couches de différents tissus et voilage, la dernière étant parsemée de petits nœuds écarlates. Le tout était magnifique, comme me le fit remarquer Rosalie avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre les autres en bas. Elle devait s'occuper d'Emma, tandis qu'Esmée et Alice s'occuperaient de moi. Quelle ironie.

J'enfilai les chaussures qu'Esmée venait de m'apporter, et soupirai en admirant le résultat dans le miroir.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! » déclara doucement Esmée, visiblement émue.

« Verdict ? » suggéra Alice en signifiant la porte de la chambre. Et en effet, le verdict final ne dépendrait pas de nous, mais bel et bien de la gente masculine en bas, et plus particulièrement de mon futur mari.

« Tout va bien se passer… », me rassura Esmée en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je répondis à son sourire et me détendis. Cette journée serait parfaite. Edward m'attendait en bas, Rosalie s'occupait d'Emma, nos amis et familles étaient tous réunis, et je portais une robe absolument magnifique. Je croisai cependant les doigts pour ne pas trébucher dans l'escalier, oublier mes vœux, me couper en ouvrant l'un des nombreux présents, etc. Les occasions étaient nombreuses, et j'allais devoir redoubler de vigilance. J'inspirai profondément et ouvris la porte. J'avais peur, c'était indéniable. Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et je commençais à avoir chaud.

« Mon offre tient toujours tu sais… », me fit sursauter la voix calme de Jasper juste derrière moi.

Que répondre ? Que je n'en avais pas besoin, alors que tout mon corps trahissait l'angoisse qui m'animait, et que les trois quarts des convives devaient déjà s'en être rendu compte. Si j'espérais ne pas me ridiculiser d'avantage et me faire accepter au sein de leur communauté, je devais me montrer sur de moi, n'avoir aucun doute, et marcher la tête haute. Je cédai et hochai la tête.

« Je pense que je vais finalement avoir besoin de tes services… », lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, et aussitôt je sentis une vague de bien être m'envahir. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, mon cœur avait repris son rythme normal, et mes mains avaient cessé de trembler. Je respirai normalement, et me focalisait sur les deux seuls visages qui m'importait.

« Merci… », murmurai-je en reprenant la marche, Alice et Esmée à mes côtés, chacune tenait un pan de ma traine.

« Tu es magnifique Bella… », intervint à nouveau Jasper. « Edward ne sait pas la chance qu'il a… », ajouta t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je suis là, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… », s'exclama Alice à mi-voix. Son visage était sérieux, mais je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle savait à quel point Jasper lui était dévoué corps et âme. Je ris néanmoins.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas l'heureux élu alors, parce que tu as vu ma robe ! », ajoutai-je, alors que je sentais ma soudaine bonne humeur se dissiper peu à peu. Un regard vers le lui fit comprendre et je me sentis aussitôt incroyablement bien. Puis il disparut, sans doute retourné occuper son poste de témoin à la droite d'Edward. Chacun de mes pas me rapprochait de lui, et j'en étais heureuse. Heureuse et impatience. J'avais hâte de devenir officiellement une Cullen, de la plus belle des façons qu'il soit. J'aperçus mon pire et mon visage s'illumina. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate pastelle pour l'aiguayer un peu. Il était très beau habillé ainsi, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Je m'empressai de le serrer dans mes bras et me remerciait d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Puis il se recula, et me tendit sa main.

« Tu es prête ? ».

La question était anodine, toute simple, et en rien effrayante. Pourtant, elle me terrifiait. Je me tournai vers Esmée qui me sourit, puis vers Alice qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. Je ris soudainement, consciente de mon absurdité. De quoi avais-je peur ?

« Je suis prête ! », affirmai alors, et aussitôt je vis Alice se tourner vers un point au rez-de-chaussée. Nous étions en haut de l'escalier, prêtes à descendre. Je la vis hocher la tête, et aussitôt un air que je connaissais bien s'éleva dans les airs. Une mélodie que j'aimais tant, et dont je ne me lassais. Une mélodie qui me rappelait des centaines de souvenirs agréables. Tant de choses étaient liées à cette simple mélodie, à ces quelques notes. Mais ce n'était pas Edward qui jouait ma berceuse, je pouvais l'entendre au son des notes frappées sur le piano. Ca devait être le musicien engagé par Alice pour animer la soirée, car aucun des autres Cullens ne jouait du piano. Edward était le seul, l'unique… Et il devait probablement m'atteindre impatiemment en cet instant. Edward…

J'acceptai la main de mon père, et ensemble, nous avancèrent vers la première de l'escalier, d'où je surplombai la salle, contemplant avec sourire l'étendu de mon bonheur et de ma vie future qui j'en étais sûre, serait riche en éclats de rire et en petits bonheurs en tout genre.

« Oui, je suis prête… »

___*** Fin…***_

**_wali walou, c'est fini pour cet fic!! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et pas trop décu.. Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions ou commentaires, n'hésitez pas, c'est tjs agréable, et encourageant! Le mariage arrivera bientot, mais pas tout de suite car j'aimerais me consacrer à ma prochaine fic, une Bella/Jasper que j'aime particulièrement. J'ai découvert ce couple un peu par hasard, et j'en suis fan. Je le trouve incroyablement crédible, à la seule condition qu'il n'est pas conséquence de l'infidélité d'Edward avec Alice... Pitié!! Je critique pas les fics, mais vous pensez réellement qu'Edward pourrait quitter Bella pour Alice, et Bella se jeter dans les bras de Jasper si vite, et malgré son obsession pour Edward? Enfin bref, tout ca pour dire, j'écrirai bientot sur le mariage, puis sur Emma et nos jeunes mariés, mais pas tout de suite..._**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là, et au plaisir de lire vos reviews bientot!! Bonnes vacances pour les chanceux qui le sont, bon courage à ceux qui reprennen lundi (comme moi,sniff), et a tres bientot tout le monde!!!_**


End file.
